


Deja Vu

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-August [8]
Category: Life on Mars
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: The more things change...





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 220. [Prompt from lifein1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/) [Weekly Drabble Challenge #144-The Street Where You Live](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2135154.html). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Originally posted to LJ on August 8, 2011

It was a pure Mexican stand-off.

They’d more or less walked into an ambush because Gene had been too bull-headed to wait for back-up. Meanwhile, the thugs had been stupid enough to think they could shoot their way out with no other means of escape.

Sam could only shake his head at the sheer stupidity of all involved, included whatever omnipotent oaf kept putting him in this position. He was starting to get a disturbing feeling of invulnerability, at least where criminal violence was concerned.

Wouldn’t do to let Gene know that, of course.

Just in case he was wrong.  



End file.
